


그 애 참 싫다 - I really don't like her

by magpe



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celos reprimidos, Drama, Escrito en segunda persona, F/M, Inseguridad, Tratando de ser maduros respecto a la ex de tu pareja, Un experimento que se aconseja leer dos veces
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpe/pseuds/magpe
Summary: Un comentario para ponernos al corriente se queda a la mitad. Sobre la mesa, tu celular vibra y la pantalla se ilumina. Tus ojos se mueven rápidamente para ver quién llama, pero no eres la única persona que logra hacerlo. ¿Por qué esa reacción? Tu gesto fue de una sonrisa al desconcierto.No, la pregunta debería ser otra.¿Por qué aún guardas su número?«Kikyō.»...Pequeño songfic inspirado en la canción homónima de IU.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 2





	그 애 참 싫다 - I really don't like her

Hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos así, ¿no es verdad? El trabajo y los estudios nos impidieron vernos apropiadamente por varias semanas. Por eso el estar sentados aquí, en un café simple —con bebidas y conversaciones simples— se siente tan reconfortante. Quisiera decirte cuánto me he acostumbrado a tu compañía.

«Novia y novio», «una pareja joven»; disfruto cuando la gente se refiere a nosotros de esa manera. Después de los conflictos y diferencias iniciales, fue sorpresivo el que nos complementemos tan bien hasta volvernos lo que somos actualmente. A veces, cuando miro hacia atrás para recordar nuestras discusiones que nacían bajo motivos sin sentido, suelo avergonzarme de mi actitud pasada, como si no se trataran de cosas que ocurrieron meses atrás, bueno, casi un año. En este corto tiempo sé que hemos cambiado un poco.

Un comentario para ponernos al corriente se queda a la mitad. Sobre la mesa, tu celular vibra y la pantalla se ilumina. Tus ojos se mueven rápidamente para ver quién llama, pero no eres la única persona que logra hacerlo. ¿Por qué esa reacción? Tu gesto fue de una sonrisa al desconcierto.

No, la pregunta debería ser otra.

¿Por qué aún guardas su número?

_Kikyō._

Ese nombre palpita bajo la alerta que exige atención para la presencia que están siendo desenterrada. Otro ser alterado corre desde mi garganta y se desliza hacia el estómago en un trayecto lleno de baches violentos. Los pensamientos se acomulan con cada golpe; son tantos que es increíble que sólo pasaran unos segundos desde que tu teléfono comenzó a gritarnos.

Tú levantas la vista y me ves, entonces eres completamente consciente de que yo también lo sé. No sé si mi rostro que no comprende lo que pasa te dio un mensaje equivocado, pues tocas la pantalla para responder justo a tiempo.

—Hola.

Una voz profesional, moderada. Quieres demostrarle a la persona que está del otro lado que has obtenido madurez al entrar a tus veintes.

—Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú? —más palabras de cortesía que sueltas mecánicamente después de que ella oprime tus teclas—. Me alegro.

Doy un trago a esta bebida nueva que quise probar. Estoy buscando dulzura en el líquido empalagoso, y frialdad para mi cabeza en los hielos que ya casi se han derretido por completo. Te estás limitando a responder con frases obligatorias acompañadas de asentamientos apagados. Eso puede significar que quieres terminar con la charla, ¿no?

Tu voz sube de repente, volviéndose aguda.

—¿Ah? No. No tengo planes de regresar en agosto. No hay clases, pero pensé en buscar un trabajo temporal…

Estás dando excusas para no regresar al lugar en donde la conociste. Aunque, a decir verdad, lo más importante pasó cuando se reencontraron. Porque ella siempre estuvo ahí, en la misma calle donde tú creciste. Por gran parte de sus vidas, Kikyō no fue más que una vecina tranquila; la chica que te llevaba unos tres años y con la que tu mamá confiaba para _ver por ti_. Porque eso es lo que hacen las personas cuando emanan un aire de responsabilidad y madurez que va más allá de su edad.

Una innecesaria niñera que te acompañaría de camino a casa al regresar de la escuela si te veía pasando sin nadie a tu lado. Una situación que pudo ser, quizás, igual de desagradable para ambas partes.

Luego la _hermana mayor_ creció y se fue a estudiar afuera, y tú hiciste lo mismo cuando llegó tu momento. La gente de pueblos pequeños tiende a pasar por eso si quiere ver más allá, al menos eso dicen.

La gente que aún tiene familia viviendo en su pueblo natal tiende a regresar, aunque sean visitas contadas. En una de ellas, en las vacaciones de verano de hace dos años, Kikyō y tú se toparon de nuevo en el tiempo que la niñez infantil se había ido.

Pero ya no habían diferencias tan marcadas en cuanto a sus edades, tampoco la repeliste como en el pasado. A decir verdad, comenzaste a aprender más de Kikyō hasta que esa simpatía se fue transformando en curiosidad por saber más de ella.

Y conectaron de una forma diferente, más allá de la nostalgia y la posibilidad de una amistad a partir de ello. En lugar de eso, su piel ardió al mirarse a los ojos por mucho tiempo… Es ese tipo de cosas que tu cuerpo decide hacer por cuenta propia cuando te gusta alguien.

_«¿Qué tanto te gustaba para que estés así?»_

Así, con tu mirada dura para indicar fortaleza, pero con el pecho subiendo y bajando, moviéndose casi tan rápido como tus manos temblorosas mientras escuchas lo que sea que ella te esté diciendo al oído.

Temblando con susurros… Supongo que ocurrió algo como eso cuando se acostaron.

—Si te pareció extraño o incómodo, hubiera sido mejor que te negaras a hacerlo —le regañas con una media sonrisa pasajera.

Sí, estoy pensando en eso porque tú fuiste quien directamente lo mencionó, que yo no era la primera persona con quien lo habías hecho. En tu habitación, después de que encontráramos el valor, notando que la opción no resultaba descabellada. ¿Por qué lo dijiste? ¿Creíste que yo te respondería con una anécdota parecida? Fue un ataque de sinceridad que no necesitaba, no al conocer algunos fragmentos de su historia. Y yo estaba en desventaja; te diste cuenta y de inmediato te disculpaste.

Ah, una disculpa. Me pregunto sobre qué cosa pediste perdón. No creo que fuese por una pasión que debió ser tan arrebatadora como para lograr marcar para siempre un romance que únicamente duró un mes, cuando mucho. No hagas eso. No hables de más. Sólo… detente.

—Umm. Sí. Adiós.

Cuelgas, y enseguida llega el silencio raro que suena casi eléctrico en mis orejas. Colocas el celular más lejos de donde se encontraba antes de levantarlo. No dura mucho, pues cambias de parecer y lo metes en uno de los bolsillos de tus pantalones. Tendrías que saber que eso no lo hará desaparecer. Bebes de tu vaso, lo dejas sobre la mesa, me miras de nuevo con una sonrisa apretada.

_«¿Qué tanto la amabas para que estés así?»_

—Era Kikyō —dices lo evidente, nuevamente siguiendo tu honestidad.

—Eso vi —respondo, como si fuese nada. No suena convincente por completo, pero al menos no te deja ver lo que estoy reteniendo—. _Qué raro._

Ella no se había contactado contigo desde hacía tanto tiempo que le contaste a nuestros amigos que «eso ya estaba en el pasado». Ahora una nueva capa de piel cubría las heridas, como si nunca hubieran ocurrido. Solamente que no. A veces las laceraciones forman cicatrices abultadas que resultan imposibles de borrar. Entonces tienes que acostumbrarte a su presencia, a los comentarios que otros dirán al notarlas, y algunos de ellos te pedirán que les cuentes las anécdotas que guardan detrás.

—Mi mamá le dijo que me llamara —sueltas—. Hace mucho tiempo que no voy a casa, y creyó que… Bueno, ya sabes, ha de creer que nuestra amistad todavía sigue, o algo así.

Hundes los hombros para restarle importancia. «Fue una situación en la que no planeé involucrarme», puedo leerlo en cada una de tus expresiones faciales. Pides que confíe en tu palabra. Y yo te creo, porque no hallo una razón evidente para no hacerlo. Aún no puedo borrar de mi mente la desorientación que mostraste al leer su nombre.

—Mmm… —ese es el sonido que sale después de respirar profundamente—. ¿Vas a ir? —pregunto, en caso de que deba prepararme por lo que pasará en un futuro cercano.

Una de las cosas que aprendí estando en una relación que quieres tomar con seriedad es lo importante de pensar antes de hablar. Es lo básico antes de crear peleas debido a ideas preconcebidas que te puedes ahorrar haciendo una pregunta.

«Hablando se entiende la gente», «nadie te escuchará si no lo dices», «no crees una tormenta en un vaso de agua»… Estoy repitiendo eso como si fuesen sutras. Pido por nuestra salud, por demostrar que he crecido lo suficiente para convertirme en una persona adulta que se controla y no crearía una escena en un lugar público.

—Tal vez. No lo sé —contestas. Tus ojos oscuros brillan debido al conflicto—. Seguro me extraña —agregas, bajando la voz poco a poco.

A pesar de que es de tu madre de quien te refieres, eso último pega directo a lo que estaba intentando reforzar. Tú no tenías intenciones secretas en esa llamada, pero no puedo hablar por otras partes. Y no entiendo el porqué de responder su llamada justo en ese momento reservado para nosotros dos, solos.

—Mmm… —repito. Mi garganta está cerrada para no dejar que escuches las palabras negativas que seguro odiarías.

_«¿Qué tiene ella de buena?»_

Kikyō. Kikyō. ¡Kikyō!

¿Dónde estaba ella cuando te dijo que las cosas no llegarían a más? Claro, debió estar frente a ti, con esa belleza de muñeca de porcelana ―esa foto grupal que aún guardas en uno de tus cajones me recordó la tan marcada diferencia entre la clase y la torpeza, entre la gracia y la imprudencia―. Pero, ¿dónde estaba su corazón? No sería tan atrevido el intuir si fue de ese modo: tú compartiendo tus sentimientos, ella intercambiando sensaciones en el cuerpo.

Sé que seguro lloraste por el final abrupto de tu primer amor, por más que trates de probar que la has superado. La alegría que me muestras hoy ―a mí, tu pareja y amante actual― tuvo que recuperarse con esfuerzo.

Así como sé que quizás ella también pueda tener sus razones… Que tal vez se dio cuenta de su soledad y la decisión equivocada que tomó cuando te fuiste de su casa. Bajo ese contexto, que Kikyō sufriera no sonaría tan descabellado.

¡Pero no me agrada!

Su tiempo se acabó. Ella tomó lo que quiso y desaprovechó el resto de opciones futuras que tú le ofreciste, incluso si resultaría complicado el que su relación funcionara. Pese a todo eso, ella te rechazó. ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te rompa el corazón?

Esa no es razón para que me lo rompas a mí.

―Ya es tarde ―revisas la hora en tu celular―. ¿Nos vamos?

―Sí ―asiento. Había olvidado que cada uno de nosotros tenemos planes esperándonos.

La cuenta es pagada, salimos del café y caminamos por las calles que tenemos en común. Los pensamientos desagradables ya son una montaña que rebasa mi altura, por lo que es patético el seguir cubriendo la colección que regresó a mí con una cara fría —la inexpresividad suena la mejor opción por el momento porque al menos no muestra emociones tan evidentes—. Aquellos celos y actitudes infantiles de las que ya habíamos acordado el trabajar han agriado la tarde.

Lo siento. Lo lamento. No quería que fuera de esta forma. La cita se ha arruinado, ¿verdad? Es obvio, claro. Si fuese tan fácil de explicártelo en lugar de sólo pensarlo. Pero no lo es; este orgullo no me deja.

—Te mandaré un mensaje cuando llegue a casa ―comienzas a despedirte tras llegar al punto donde nuestros caminos van en direcciones contrarias.

—Está bien —apenas logro articular con estos labios sellados—. Nos vemos.

—Sí.

Levantas la mano, luego das la vuelta.

Yo no me muevo. Perdí el tiempo pensando en besos ajenos cuando los nuestros debían ser los que importaran. No es orgullo y ya, sino también completa estupidez. Mi ineptitud invitó a un aire frío que me susurra en la oreja, señalándome que así es la soledad que otros amantes sintieron tras la separación.

Volteo rápidamente, aunque tú ya te encuentras bastante lejos, perdiéndote entre la multitud. Antes de que desaparezcas en ese río de gente que no se detiene —antes de que sea realmente demasiado tarde—, veo tu espalda y ruego con todas mis fuerzas para que este mensaje egoísta te alcance.

_«¡Por favor, Kagome, no vayas con ella!»_

Por favor, elígeme a mí y déjala ir.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuó compartiendo los fics que había publicado previamente en mi cuenta de Fanfiction.Net (con el mismo nombre). El de esta ocasión fue un experimiento con plot-twist donde, para ser más clara, Kagome tuvo algo con Kikyō antes de formar una relación con Inuyasha. El motivo… Pues me gusta cómo se ven juntas, jaja. Y yo mando aquí, así que armaré los triángulos amorosos como quiera(?).


End file.
